A Very Fulfilling Christmas
by LynnlovesJSpader
Summary: OneShot: Romance buds at a Crane, Poole and Schmidt Office Christmas party.


Everything belongs to David E. Kelley, except my Character and my imagination

Hope you like my story, please read and review

It was the office Christmas party at Crane, Poole and Schmidt.  
Everyone was happy, dancing and having a good time that is…except for Lynne, who was standing by herself by the punchbowl. The Christmas decorations and all the lights were simply breathtaking but…she felt a little left out and it saddened her for…she had no one to share it with. And as she looked about the room, everyone was paired up with a dance partner except for herself.  
To avoid the sight she turned away and that's when she could see thee named partner Denny Crane standing on the staircase singing "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" that is until he spotted a lovely young blond woman making eyes at him. With a amorous twinkle in his eye, he gave the backup singer the mic then he took off like a shot after her.

She poured herself another cup of punch and as she began to drink, she suddenly heard,  
"Good evening Lynne."  
Her eyes widened, she recognized and knew that voice all too well for it always haunted her whenever she was alone in her darkened room when waiting to fall asleep.  
She turned around to find herself face to face with Alan Shore.  
She inhaled a shaky breath for she has never been this close to him for every time he has crossed paths with her, there was always a desk between them.  
'Good God, he looks even more devastatingly handsome up close.'  
She couldn't help thinking to herself. Taking in just how deliciously long his eyelashes are…how penetrating and intense those blue eyes are. And not only that…she was utterly surprised that he knew her name as well.  
She couldn't speak, she just stood there completely frozen in place…Wondering why while theirs lovelier and more beautiful women around…why in the world would he come up to her?  
She was snapped from her thoughts when she suddenly let out a surprised squeak for he without warning leaned in and kissed her.  
Her eyes dreamily closed, feeling those sexy provocatively firm yet so soft lips of his covering hers, masterfully kissing her just before pulling back.  
Her eyes slowly opened then widened from the sudden realization of what had just happened.  
"_Was that a mercy kiss_?" She breathed.  
He chuckled, "No, don't be silly…it's mistletoe."  
He looked up and she followed suit and found that a mistletoe was indeed hanging right above her.  
"_Oh_." She breathed, her cheeks reddening.  
Alan smiled for he hasn't seen a woman blush in a long time.  
"I didn't see that up there."  
His eyes moved over her just before he asked, "Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?"  
Her eyes widened, not hardly believing this was happening.  
All she could do was nod.  
Alan smiled warmly, intrigued by her shyness and he took her by the hand and led her out to dance.

He felt her body jolt as he pulled her close against him as a slow song began.  
She gingerly rested her head on his shoulder as they gently swayed to the music. Once she found that he didn't mind it, she began caressing his shoulder, feeling the nice fabric of his suit under her fingers. He felt much better than she ever thought he'd be, so warm and so vibrant. She inhaled deeply…he smelled so wonderful…she wondered what cologne he was wearing and…  
"Lynne…? Lynne…?"  
"_Huh_…" She jerked, realizing that the song had ended.  
Then thinking he probably didn't want her against him anymore, she instantly pulled away from him. "_I'm sorry_." She breathed.  
He chuckled, "That's quite alright."  
Composing herself, she said, "Thank you very much for the dance Mr. Shore."  
She went to go when she felt him gently grasp her arm.  
"Wait…where are you going?"  
"Well…I figured since the song is over…I thought…"  
"You thought I didn't want anymore to do with you?"  
She nervously nodded, "Well um…_yes_." She finished breathlessly.  
He chuckled, "Lynne…did it ever occur to you that I might be more interested in you than for just one dance?"  
"_Wh…what_?" She asked him, clearly taken aback by his words.  
"I think you're a very attractive woman and…I'd very much like to share a drink with you."  
"_My place or yours_?" She suddenly blurted. Then realizing what she said, her cheeks turned much darker shades of pink.  
His eyes widened slightly, clearly surprised by her bold question.  
She noticed as much and she had to swallow before she could say, "_I sincerely apologize Mr. Shore I…I guess I…I presumed too much_…"  
She went to walk away when he said, "On the contrary…I would very much like to go to your place…"  
She whipped around to face him, looking up at him incredulously.  
"That is…if it's still alright with you?"  
"_Y…yes_." She inhaled deeply.  
He smiled, "Delighted."  
And he held his arm out to her and enfolded her arm in his, they began walking to the elevators when Lynne finally vouched to say, "_How do you like your eggs Mr. Shore_?"  
He stopped walking and he looked down to her. "Please call me Alan?"  
She swallowed, "_Hal-Alan. How…how do you like your eggs_?"  
His grin deepened, he could hear the tremor in her voice,  
"Soft boiled or fried…either one is very much fine with me…"  
"_H-ho my_…" She breathed.  
His grin remained as they stepped into the elevator.

After hours of such intense lovemaking, as they lie in bed together entwined amongst the twisted sheets, with her head resting on his chest…she said,  
"Merry Christmas Alan." She told him softly.  
Alan opened his eyes and a satisfied smile touched his lips and began stroking her hair.  
"Merry Christmas Lynne."  
And it very much was indeed.  
And as she closed her eyes, she deeply inhaled his scent once more just before she let the velvetness of sleep envelope her.

The End.


End file.
